Gedonelune Kingdom
Gedonelune Kingdom, commonly known as just Gedonelune, is a monarchy with a Ministry of Magic. All Mystery Series from Wizardess Heart happens inside this kingdom and its know to be vast with many neighboring countries and kingdoms.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main route I - Day 1. Retrieved on May 04, 2018. Etymology Gedonelune name is a portmanteau, a blend of words combined into a new word. Lune derives from the Latin Luna and means "moon". Gedone is unclear its official derivation. The rōmaji げどう (gedō) derives from the Sanskrit Tīrthika and refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. It could also mean: supernatural, paranormal or extraordinary. While, the Old English gedōn (gidōn in Old Saxon) could mean: to do, to reach etc. "Ne" or "E" are used in used in manifold languages and are generally particles. It can be used for connection (as seen in Latin based languages), question as in to confirm something (as seen in Japanese), etc. Together some of the translations to "Gedonelune" could be "The Outer Path to Enlightenment of the Moon", "Supernatural Moon", "To Reach the Moon", etc. Story Gedonelune foundation story was not much expound inside the Mystery Series routes, most of it was revealed in The Performing Festival event spin-off. In the spin-off it was introduced the Kingdom foundation anniversary. The whole kingdom celebrates it, from bakers, carpenters, barbers, wizards and many others, all get the day off. The parades and festivals were held everywhere in full celebration mood as the biggest annual event in Gedonelune, men and women of all ages looked forward to it and a play was performed by students from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, telling the tale of Gedonelune foundation. The tale focused in the First King Siegfried, the Wizardess Claudia and the Dragon Time Hugo and their love triangle.Wizardess Heart. The Performing Festival Event. Retrieved on May 03, 2018. "This is a story of the Gedonelune Kingdom's Foundation. It is the story that happened two thousand years ago from now. One day, the Dragon of Time, Hugo, led the First King, Siegfried, to an uncultivated land of Gedonelune. In the preparation to cultivate the new land, Siegfried proposed marriage to a beautiful young wizardess, Claudia. Claudia, however, couldn't accept Seigfried's proposal because she secretly admired the Dragon of Time, Hugo. But it was forbidden to love one another for dragons and humans crossing their tribes. In the new land of Gedonelune, which had hidden yet strong magical power, Siegfried declared the foundation of his kingdom. Having seen the kingdom's foundation with his own eyes, Hugo became aware of his presence that would obstruct the bond of love between Siegfried and Claudia. Thus, he petrified himself, leaving a promise to protect Gedonelune forever with his own magic power. Knowing the faithful and royal heart of his best friend, Siegfried was devastated by his sorrow. Despaired with the sorrow of the King and the petrification of the dragon, who she had secretly admired, Claudia put herself into a deep sleep in despair. What woke Claudia from her despairing slumber was Siegfried's affectionate kiss filled with his true love. In the end, Claudia woke from the eternal sleep to realize the profound love of Siegfried and accepted his marriage proposal." Government Part of the Government included: *Gedonelune royal family: First King Siedfried, First Queen Claudia, Princess Aulelia, her son Luciano Orudeus. *Royal Advisor Conrad Schuyler (formerly). *Misnistry of Magic entities. *The Three Mages Locations *Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy - Its a school know to be the most prestigious in the kingdom.Wizardess Heart. Prologue. Retrieved on May 04, 2018. *Gedonelune Town - Stays near the Royal M. Academy. *Gedonelune Train Station - Connects the Royal M. Academy with the Ministry of Magic and others places. *Ministry of Magic - Responsible for most matters in the kingdom. *Reitz - A small village to the countryside of Gedonelune. *Ilgatto Trivia *In Klaus main route I is mentioned that Gedonelune and Hinomoto have delicate diplomatic issues that could break if the boundaries are not respected. *In-game it was implied that Gedonelune follows a Constitutional monarchy, still, this information has yet to be officially confirmed. Category:Locations